gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai
The FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai is a variant of the MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai from the M-MSV series. It is also featured in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story - Nightmare of the Battlefield and the Mobile Suit Collection Comic SECRET FORMULA manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The FA-100S is a Hyaku Shiki Kai equipped with additional heavy armor. Although its mobility is reduced by the added weight of the Full Armor system, it has an assortment of built-in armaments, including missiles, explosive bolts and powerful beam weaponry. The Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai wields a Long Mega Buster, a huge rifle which is based on the Mega Bazooka Launcher used by the original Hyaku Shiki. All these weapons make the Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai a powerful offensive unit, albeit a sluggish one. Armaments ;*2-tube Missile Pod ;*Beam Pulsar Gun ;*Beam Saber ;*Mega Particle Cannon ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Rifle ;*Explosive Bolt ;*Long Mega Buster System Features ;*Anti-beam Reflective Coating ;*Reflector Panel History Though it was not mass-produced due to the trend of variable mobile suits at the time of the Gryps Conflict, the Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai prototype unit was used by Cliff Fleming in his fight against a MRX-011 Mass Production Type Psyco Gundam piloted by Enlight near the industrial city Epsilon on the Moon on November 20, UC 0087. With the Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai severely damaged and Anaheim Electronics' 3rd Development Division destroyed, the Hyaku Shiki (Delta Gundam) project was officially ended. The Full Armor Hyaki Shiki Kai is last seen in U.C.0096 piloted by Fresberg Squadron member Martin Murtaugh. It destroyed a MA-05 Bigro belonging to Zeon Remnants and participated in the final battle against the NITRO Squadron. Picture Gallery Hyaku-fa-gff.jpg|Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai (Fix Figuration Version) Long_Mega_Buster_-_Full_Armor_Hyaki_Shiki_Kai.png|Long Mega Buster Beam_Pulsar_Gun_-_Full_Armor_Hyaki_Shiki_Kai.png|Beam Cannon Eb25-fa100s1.jpg|Full Armor Hyaku Shiki kai (from Bandai Entertainment Bible Vol. 25) SDfahyakushikikai.jpg Hyakukai.jpg HuyakuFA.jpg Super Gundam Royale FA Hyakku.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Action Figures GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki_box-back.jpg|GFF #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki / FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0023_HyakuShiki-FAHyakuShikiKai_Sample.jpg|GFF #0023 "MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki" figure: product sample (left) with parts convertible to "FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai" figure (right) Notes and Trivia * The nature of the "Explosive Bolts" has never been fully explained, leading to many speculations and several interpretations. While later official sources clarify that they are grenade-like weapons, and they were depicted this way in Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun, it was depicted as an arm-mounted weapon that discharges electricity in Super Robot Wars games (possibly due to mistaking "ボルト" for "volt"). ** The electricity discharge version of the Explosive Bolts appear in G Generation Genesis as part of the F.A. Hyaku Shiki Kai's beam saber animation. * Some of older material list its total thrust as 11300 kg which is even lower than MS-05B Zaku I. References FA-00100S - Hyaku-shiki Kai Full Armor Type GFF.jpg|Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai (Gundam Fix Figuration) specification MSæsÉ-è+4MSèJö¡Éfæêò--113.jpg MSæsÉ-è+4MSèJö¡Éfæêò--112.jpg img_273630_39374682_3.jpeg FA-00100S.jpg External links *FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai on MAHQ.net ja:FA-00100S フルアーマー百式改